A la guerre comme à la guerre
by Lily77974
Summary: Os pour le concours d'Allocop. Bella, Edward, une nuit. Au mariage de sa soeur Roslie, Bella fait une rencontre qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier. Rating M pour le lemon.
1. Corps à corps

**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **A la guerre comme à la guerre

**Auteur(s): **Lily77974

**Bêta: **Aucune

**Disclaimer: **Twilight ainsi que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

* * *

**A LA GUERRE COMME A LA GUERRE**

**-**

« Oups Désolée. » Dis-je à l'attention du pot de fleurs que je venais de percuter.

Je me rapprochais des tiges de la grande plante verte qui trônait dans le hall de l'hôtel. « Ohhh !!! Comme vous avez de belles feuilles !!! » Dis-je en pouffant moi-même de ma blague vaseuse.

Voilà pourquoi je ne buvais jamais. D'ordinaire.

Mais ce soir, je n'y avais pas échappé. Ma sœur Rosalie s'était mariée avec son 'Emmett' rencontré trois mois plus tôt et ça m'avait donné une bonne raison de picoler. Je buvais pour oublier le fait que malgré toutes mes mises en garde, elle avait dit oui à cet espèce de machin, qu'elle connaissait à peine. J'étais furieuse contre moi-même. En tant que grande sœur, c'était à moi de veiller sur elle, lui faire profiter de mon expérience et de ma sagesse et de la mener sur la voix de la raison.

_Hey Bella t'a 25 ans pas 40._

Inutile de dire que j'avais échoué lamentablement.

J'avais désapprouvé cette folie mais ne pouvait pas décemment faire comme notre père qui, lui, avait décidé lui de boycotter la cérémonie. Je tenais malgré tout à Rosalie.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, réalisant que je parlais à une plante verte en plastique, j'essayai de sortir dehors dans le jardin de l'hôtel où étaient dressées les tables des invités et me mis à chercher de quoi esponger ma soif.

Je m'assis à une table où gisait une bouteille de champagne qui avait survécu et la sortis du bac à glaçons d'un geste vif. Je n'avais même pas eu la délicatesse de prendre un verre et bus directement au goulot. Je fixais ma sœur et son truc-mari-chose d'un regard noir et lâcha un « putain de mariage à la con. »

« Ex-petite amie frustrée du marié ? » Demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je ris et me retourna vers le plus beau mec que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Ses cheveux avaient une nuance indéfinissable d'un bronze qui marquait la pâleur de son visage et il possédait les yeux verts les plus beaux qui soit. J'étais bien contente tout d'un coup d'avoir avalé ma gorgée de champagne car il était sur et certain que je me serai étouffé avec. Ou ce mec était réel ou j'étais bourrée.

Ok j'étais bourrée.

Sauf que mon hallucination m'avait parlé. Je me suis dit que la moindre des choses était de lui répondre.

« Sœur de la mariée. » Répondis-je simplement.

« Ah je vois. » Continua ma vision céleste.

« Ça m'étonnerait. » Répliquais-je en grimaçant.

« Si crois-moi. » Insista-t-il.

Je fronçais les sourcils devant son agaçante persévérance. « Ok Monsieur-je-sais-tout. Et que crois-tu savoir au juste ? »

« Est-ce que ta frustration vient du fait que ni ton père ni ton frère ne soit présent ou que tu t'es senti obliger de venir ? »

Je le regardai, choquée. Une hallucination ne devait-elle pas se contenter du 'Sois beau et tais-toi'. Il a dû s'en tenir au 'Sois beau'. Cependant, il était clair que son intention était de me faire sortir de mes gongs. Frustrée ? Moi ? Pour qui se prenait-il ?

« Je ne suis pas frustrée. » Répliquais-je bien que je me rendis compte que ma réponse n'avait rien à voir avec sa question. « … Et je ne suis pas senti _obligée_ de venir. Rose est ma sœur et je l'aime. »

Il se mit à rire – le rire le plus sexy que je n'avais jamais entendu. « Je l'aime bien aussi. »

« Tu connais Rosalie ? »

« Je suis le frère d'Emmett. »

Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus rien d'une hallucination. Je tombai des nues. « Comment c'est possible ? »

« Bin tu vois mon père et ma mère ont couché ensemble et… me voilà. » Ironisa-t-il.

« Arrête de me prendre pour une blonde, non ce que je veux dire c'est… Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. » Fis-je observer.

« Ah bon ? »

« Bin ouais, t'es vachement plus sexy ! » Je posai mes deux mains sur ma bouche en réalisant ce que je venais de sortir.

La vision de mes rêves ne parut pas s'en offusquer et se pencha vers moi, le regard mi-clos en s'appuyant sur son bras.

« Je suis sexy ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Le fait que tu sois l'ennemi ne m'empêche pas d'être objective. » Je remis mes mains sur ma bouche et secoua la tête. Misère. Quand apprendrais-je à me taire ?

« Je te trouve sexy aussi. »

Je le regardai, abasourdie et porta immédiatement la bouteille à mes lèvres. Je me calmais instantanément. Merci aux petites bulles. Soudain le champagne me fut arraché des mains et je protestai quand je le vis boire à son tour.

« Bon puisque que tu as décidé de m'enlever la seule chose qui puisse me consoler ce soir, tu pourrais au moins me dire ton prénom. » Râlais-je tandis que le liquide descendait dans sa gorge.

Et quelle gorge !!!

Il s'essuya délicatement la bouche du revers de sa main. _Caliente._ J'eus très chaud tout d'un coup et je resserrai mes cuisses afin de contenir la légère excitation qui me tirait les entrailles.

« Edward. Et toi ? »Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Euh… Bella. » Répondis-je, légèrement hypnotisée par le mouvement de ses lèvres.

Je pense que le champagne m'était carrément monté à la tête.

« Et bien Bella. » Dit-il en se rapprochant de moi. « Je pourrai trouver d'autres moyens de te consoler ce soir. »

Je fixais toujours ses lèvres. « Tu es l'ennemi. Je ne couche pas avec l'ennemi.» Lui dis-je totalement pas convaincue de ce que j'étais en train de dire.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus. « Si on est en guerre tous les deux, on pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente. » Murmura-t-il en frôlant mon bras du revers de la main.

Je sursautai à ce contact et déglutis en poussant un soupir malgré moi. Il me fixait de son regard de braise et je me senti fondre.

« Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus de munitions alors. » Dis-je en attrapant la bouteille et en la vidant.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille qu'il caressa du bout du nez, m'envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. « Où veux-tu déclencher les hostilités ? »

Je tournai la tête vers lui et nos lèvres se frôlèrent presque. « Il me semble qu'on pourrait… envahir une des chambres à l'étage et voir comment ton petit soldat tient son garde-à-vous. »

Il fit un sourire en coin absolument divin et se leva doucement en desserrant sa cravate d'une main puis me la tendit. Je le suivis en frétillant, pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée mais au point où j'en étais, je n'allais certainement pas laisser une occasion de m'envoyer en l'air avec le plus beau mec de la Terre sous prétexte que je ne l'aurai pas fait si j'avais été sobre.

Nous montâmes les escaliers en petites foulées et je priai intérieurement de ne pas me fouler une cheville dans le processus. Arrivés devant la porte de sa chambre, je fouillai le couloir du regard en espérant que personne ne nous ait remarqué et finalement nous pénétrâmes dans sa chambre.

Sitôt la porte refermée, je me jetai sur lui et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une fougue que je ne me connaissais pas. Je le fis reculer jusqu'au lit et lorsqu'il tomba dessus, je le dominais de tout mon corps, léchant ses lèvres douces, me délectant de ses halètements et rompit notre baiser.

Je me redressai en le chevauchant tandis que je fis passer ma robe par-dessus ma tête, exposant mon corps à son regard appréciateur.

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi Bella ? » Dit-il en caressant le haut de mes cuisses.

Je jetai ma robe au loin. « J'essaye de le soudoyer. »

Il s'assit et posa ses lèvres entre mes seins, léchant la peau qui était découverte et passa ses paumes sur mes hanches. Je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge et m'écarta légèrement de lui afin de faire glisser les bretelles hors de mes épaules. Sitôt libérée, il fondit comme un oiseau de proie sur ma poitrine, prenant dans ses mains chaudes chacun de mes seins et suça la pointe durcie avec un appétit presque féroce. Il respirait fort par le nez tandis qu'il se délectait de mes mamelons et je basculai la tête en arrière en poussant des petits gémissements incontrôlables.

Ses mains descendaient en palpant chaque parcelle de peau accessible et sa bouche remontait vers ma gorge offerte. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes à nouveau tandis que la paume de ses mains malaxait mes fesses au même rythme que nos hanches qui se frottait l'une l'autre.

Je fis glisser sa veste noire et commença à m'attaquer sa chemise. Comme je n'arrivais pas à défaire le premier bouton, je saisis son col avec mes deux mains et tirait dessus si fort que les pans de sa chemise s'ouvrirent en deux, faisant sauter les boutons.

Il rompit le baiser et me regarda en haletant puis me saisit par les fesses et bascula mon corps sur le lit, se retrouvant au-dessus de moi. Il glissa sa main dans ma culotte, je retins mon souffle, et introduit un doigt en moi en faisant des vas et viens. J'expirai en gémissant et sa bouche attaqua le lobe de mon oreille. Je bougeais mes hanches contre sa main et il en introduit deux autres qui finirent d'achever ma respiration déjà en lambeaux.

Sa main quitta l'intérieur explosif de mon vagin et il se mit debout afin de se déshabiller tandis que j'en profitai pour enlever ma culotte. Il retira son boxer et fut enfin nu devant moi.

_Sainte mère de Dieu de Jésus-christ de nom de putain de bordel de merde._

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure devant la beauté qui se tenait devant moi dans toute sa glorieuse nudité et ne pus me retenir de gémir en resserrant les cuisses. Non parce que… faut l'avouer…. un mec nu, c'est plutôt moche. Mais là… Là, j'avais juste la vision de la perfection incarnée.

J'avais juste envie de le dévorer.

Il posa son regard incandescent sur mon corps, s'arrêtant sur ma poitrine puis sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se dirigea vers la petite valise qui se tenait par terre. Il fouilla vivement dans le fond puis en sortit une poignée de préservatifs qu'il jeta à coté de moi avec ce sourire en coin dévastateur.

Je le regardai en souriant, le sourcil levé et saisis un des préservatifs. « Prévoyant ? » Demandais-je taquine.

Il s'avança, l'érection tendue vers moi. « J'ai un père médecin qui tend beaucoup à l'exagération. »

Je déchirai l'emballage et saisit sa verge afin de dérouler la capote. Je levai les yeux et croisai son regard impatient. J'avais à peine terminé qu'il m'écarta les cuisses avec lenteur et se retrouva sur moi entre mes jambes que j'enroulais autour de sa taille. Il ne quitta pas mes yeux et s'enfonça en moi d'un coup sec.

Dans la surprise, je m'accrochais à ses biceps et serra les doigts en poussant un long gémissement. Mon dos glissa sur les draps tandis qu'il commençait à me pénétrer à un rythme plus soutenu.

« Edward… » Soufflais-je.

J'avais envie de chanter ses louanges. Je ne savais pas si c'était le champagne où sa merveilleuse et fabuleuse queue qui allait et venait en moi, mais je me sentais décoller du lit pour tendre vers les cieux.

Il saisit mes fesses et leva le bas de mon corps offrant ainsi à ses pénétrations un angle qui le poussa à aller encore plus loin. J'étais à présent en travers du lit si bien que ma tête commençait à pendre dans le vide et que mes cris résonnaient dans la chambre.

« Putain…. Edward…Oui… OUI. » Prononçais-je sans pudeur devant ses assauts enragés.

Il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir qui décupla le mien et prit un rythme encore plus rapide.

« Je vais venir… Nom de Dieu…C'est trop bon. » Il ferma les yeux et renforça sa prise sur mes fesses.

Une chaleur incroyable m'envahit et j'explosai dans un ultime assaut tandis qu'il me pénétra une dernière fois en poussant un cri de plaisir incroyablement rauque.

Il se retira de moi et tira sur mes hanches afin que ma tête repose sur le matelas. Il s'effondra à mon coté et je tentai de reprendre ma respiration. Je posai une main sur mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Je regardai furtivement Edward, haletant et souris. Il se tourna vers moi et écarta des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés sur mon visage.

Une fois ma respiration calmée, je fermai les yeux. J'entendis l'élastique du préservatif claquer. J'ouvris les yeux lorsque je sentis les doigts d'Edward sur mon ventre et le regardai. Il avait un sourire béat. Je me délectai de ses caresses mais trouvai qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

_Hey ! Les mecs ne sont pas censés s'écrouler en ronflant après ?_

Pas quand on s'appelait Edward apparemment.

Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa mon nombril de sa langue, envoyant aussitôt des contractions d'excitation entre mes jambes.

« Alors ? » Dit-il contre ma peau. « Prête pour le deuxième round ? »

Ce mec n'est pas un mec. C'est une bénédiction.

Je me relevai en me positionnant sur ses cuisses, son érection était déjà de retour. Caressant son torse vierge puis ses épaules, je me plaça de façon à créer une friction afin que son sexe caresse mon clitoris et mis mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête. Il releva son visage et lécha la pointe de mes seins qui remuait. La sensation me fit gémir et je mouillais instantanément.

Je capturai ses lèvres. « Assis-toi contre la tête de lit. » Intimais-je en murmurant.

Il se déplaça, les jambes reposant à plat, je saisi un préservatif et l'ouvris avec les dents sous le grognement d'Edward. Il leva les hanches furtivement puis il me prit la capote des mains et la déroula lui-même sur son érection avec empressement. Je montai sur lui à califourchon sous son regard excité, saisit de sa verge afin de la positionner à mon entrée et glissa sur son membre sous le gémissement rauque d'Edward. Je m'appuyais sur ses épaules pour faire un effet de levier et gardai un rythme volontairement lent et douloureusement paresseux. Hormis les sensations folles que me procurait cette position, le sentiment de contrôle que je ressentais décuplait mon plaisir.

Je le regardai. Il avait la tête appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et chaque fois que je m'enfonçais sur lui, ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler et ses mains sur mes hanches se serreraient davantage. Des minces filets de sueur tombaient le long de sa tempe et recouvrait le haut de son torse, je sentais mon dos s'humidifier et mes cheveux se collaient sur mon visage.

« Putain Bella… Continue… Oh Ouais !!! Continue… » Haletait-il péniblement en saisissant un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche.

Je savais que je n'allais pas tarder à venir. Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête tellement c'était bon de l'avoir en moi. Je pris un rythme plus rapide, à la limite du supportable tant mes sensations étaient décuplées sous l'effet double de sa bouche _sur_ moi et de son sexe _en_ moi.

Ses mains quittèrent mes hanches et vinrent plaquer mes cheveux en arrière. Je le fixais tandis que son regard était rivé au mien, me retenant de fermer les yeux devant l'assaut des sensations qui m'envahissait, si proche de la jouissance. Cette connexion, le voir, si beau dans le plaisir, la sueur qui coulait le long de ses tempes, sur son cou formait le tableau le plus sensuel et érotique que je n'avais jamais vu. Une de ses mains glissa le long de ma gorge puis entre mes seins, sur mon ventre puis vint s'appuyer contre mon clitoris et à l'instant même où ses doigts commença à faire de cercle sur ma chair, je me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure et bascula la tête en arrière en criant son prénom tandis que son visage fondit sur mon mamelon en l'aspirant et en étouffant son propre cri sur ma peau.

Les muscles de mes jambes semblaient se dilater. Ma respiration était saccadée et mon cœur faisait des bonds dans ma poitrine et même dans mes cuisses. N'étant pas certaine de pouvoir bouger si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je me redressai et me retira de lui avant de tomber misérablement sur le ventre à son coté.

« Je… Je peux plus bouger. » Dis-je d'une voix molle entre deux respirations.

« Tu m'as tué. » Fit remarquer Edward en ôtant le préservatif.

Dans un effort surhumain, je tournai la tête dans sa direction. « Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné ? »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres dangereusement. « J'ai peut-être perdu cette bataille mais je n'ai certainement pas perdu la guerre. »

« Ok. Je me rends alors. Drapeau blanc. »

Il leva un sourcil moqueur et se pencha sur mon dos pour y laisser poser ses lèvres.

« La reddition n'est pas une option Bella. » Dit-il entre deux baisers.

Je ris malgré le fait que sa bouche commençait à réveiller mon appétit sexuel. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? N'en avais-je pas eu assez ?

« Il va bien falloir pourtant. Tu n'es pas une machine. D'ailleurs, n'es-tu pas censé envahir la chambre avec des ronflements sonores à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Edward s'appuya sur mon dos et fit glisser ses lèvres dans le bas de mon dos puis sur ma fesse tout en caressant l'arrière de mes cuisses. Je frissonnai.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que j'ai cette superbe femme dans mon lit qui me fait encore bander ? » Demanda-t-il en frottant son érection contre mes fesses.

Je gémis dans l'oreiller. Ses lèvres remontaient le long de ma colonne vertébrale, sa main chassa mes cheveux de mon cou et sa bouche commença à sucer la peau de mon cou alors que sa verge caressait mon cul avec vigueur.

Ce mec n'était pas humain. C'était une machine. Faudrait que je pense à demander à ma sœur ce qu'elle avait mis dans le champagne.

« Tu crois que j'en ai terminé avec toi ? » Murmura-t-il en prenant entre ses dents le lobe de mon oreille.

Ces mots vinrent se loger directement dans mon vagin tandis que je remuais mes hanches au rythme de ses frottements. Je sentais le flux de mon excitation s'écouler le long de mes cuisses, lubrifiant son gland qui brossait ma fente.

Ses mains saisirent mes hanches et il me retourna rapidement pour se retrouver à genoux entre mes jambes qui s'étaient ouvertes d'elle-même. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer son érection du regard. Ses doigts saisirent l'intérieur de mes cuisses, me faisait trembler et gémir involontairement.

« Maintenant… » Dit-il en caressant mes genoux. «… Tu vas m'écarter ses belles petites cuisses afin que je puisse lécher cette belle petite chatte. »

En parfaite petite chose obéissante et frissonnant d'anticipation, je répondis à son injonction et, à peine étais-je complément offerte à son regard gourmand, que son visage disparut entre mes jambes.

J'enfonçai ma tête contre l'oreiller et soupira d'extase à l'instant même où il me donna un premier coup de langue sur mon sexe.

« Hummmm. Je pourrais te goûter toute la nuit. » Dit-il avant d'enfoncer la longueur de sa langue en moi.

Je saisis l'oreiller de chaque coté de ma tête. Sa voix, sa langue, ses doigts me maintenant prisonnière contre les draps eurent raison de mon corps. Il me léchait avec appétit tantôt doux tantôt acharné en poussant des gémissements étouffés et m'envoyant de vibrations là où s'afférait sa bouche. S'en était trop.

« Edward… » Laissais-je échapper entre mes lèvres.

« Putain oui … Dis mon nom encore. »

« Edward… » Gémis-je en cambrant mon dos contre le matelas.

« C'est ça Bella… Laisse-moi t'entendre. » Soupira-t-il en enfonçant sa langue encore plus profondément.

« Edward… »

Une de ses mains glissa vers son visage et sa bouche se posa sur mon clitoris. Je retins mon souffle et il me pénétra de ses doigts avec vigueur.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite puisque que mon cœur explosa dans ma poitrine et que tous mes muscles se contractèrent dans un orgasme fulgurant. Après avoir crié son prénom au moins dix fois de suite et secouant ma tête dans tout les sens, je me redressa sur mes coudes dans un ultime effort pour le voir aspirer et lécher chaque centimètre carré de mon sexe.

Son visage était tellement enfouit que je ne voyais pas ce qu'il me faisant mais ressentait chaque sensation avec encore plus de clarté que si j'avais eu une image parfaite de sa langue qui travaillait. Pourtant, la seule vision de ses cheveux qui remuait entre mes jambes était d'un tel érotisme que je gémis à nouveau. Je fixais ses mèches cuivre se balancer au rythme de sa bouche sur moi, le souffle coupé et n'arrivais pas à me détacher de la cadence hypnotique de ses cheveux. D'un geste complètement mécanique, je glissai mes doigts contre son cuir chevelu et la seule sensation du toucher soyeux combiné au gémissement de plaisir qu'Edward laissa échapper contre mon clitoris suffit à me faire venir une deuxième fois.

Je m'écroulais, vaincue, contre le matelas et ferma les yeux devant la faiblesse de mon corps à se maintenir éveillé.

Je sentais Edward remonter sur moi et m'embrasser avec une envie dévorante. Il tâtonna sur le lit sans rompre le baiser et je l'entendis saisir un préservatif qu'il enfilla avec une dextérité qui m'étonna moi-même. Son érection battait contre mon entrée.

« Est-ce que ton but dans la vie est de me tuer ? » Demandais-je avec un sourire nais sur le visage.

« Ouais… » Admit-il en mordant mon cou et en suçant la peau. « … Mourir de plaisir est une bonne façon de finir je trouve. »

Il enfonça toute sa longueur en moi et mon corps mou retrouva instamment toute sa vigueur. Je m'accrochai à ses biceps en gémissant.

« Bella… Putain… » Edward ferma les yeux et sa bouche vint se coller sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Sa langue chercha la mienne, en s'enroulant autour d'elle et goûtant ma propre saveur dans sa caresse.

« Edward… C'est tellement bon… tu es tellement bon… » Soufflais-je contre sa tempe alors qu'il saisit d'une poigne ferme la tête de lit.

De l'autre, il prit fermement mes fesses et me leva afin de me pénétrer encore plus profondément.

Chaque poussée me faisait sortir un gémissement. Il s'aidait de la tête de lit comme levier pour me percuter avec plus de force et laissait jaillir ses muscles luisant de sueur dans le processus. Je m'accrochais à son cou pour me coller à son corps trempé de ses efforts et suça son cou en aspirant la peau entre mes lèvres.

Il grogna si fort que le son envahit la chambre toute entière.

Je le mordis et griffa la peau de son dos, totalement plongée dans la violence électrique que ses va-et-vient en moi provoquaient dans mon corps.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Demandais-je entre deux halètement et en enfonçant mes ongles dans sa chair.

Edward grogna à nouveau et augmenta ses coups à m'en faire hurler puis secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

« Bella… Je veux pas jouir… Putain je veux rester en toi et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. »

Je m'accrochais encore plus à lui. « Ne t'arrêtes pas. » Criais-je à la limite de la mendicité.

Son rythme se décupla et ma vue commençait à se brouiller devant le plaisir déferlant sur mon corps tout entier et brûlant presque mes veines sous ma peau. Ma poitrine glissait sur son torse, frottant mes tétons durcis à chaque fois que son sexe buttait au fond de moi et dans un dernier sursaut de clairvoyance, je l'entendis crier mon prénom.

Ma jouissance fulgurante me fit perdre la tête et j'hurlai à mon tour en tremblant et en sentant mes parois se contracter autour de sa verge comme si mon vagin agissait de son propre chef et voulait l'aspirer entièrement.

Je m'écroulais sur mon dos avec mollesse telle une poupée de chiffon tandis qu'Edward, haletant, se laissa tomber sur mon corps. Il se retira de moi en se décalant sur le coté, un bras sur mon ventre, le visage entre mes seins dans une position désarticulée.

La fatigue envahit mon être avec une étonnante rapidité et je fermai les yeux. C'est avec un demi-sourire que j'entendis les ronflements d'Edward et que, finalement je me laissai plonger dans le sommeil.

***********************

Un bruit provenant de l'extérieur me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté en maudissant le mal de crâne qui me tenaillait et en essayant de faire un mouvement dans le lit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Je pouvais distinctement entendre des voix bruyantes au loin. Je me redressais un peu et porta immédiatement ma main à ma tête en gémissant de douleur.

C'est alors que je fixai la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais que tout me revient en mémoire.

La langue d'Edward, la bouche d'Edward, la voix d'Edward, les doigts d'Edward…

Je me retournai lentement et le vis, là, étalé sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller dans son sommeil, le visage paisible, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le dos nu dépassant des draps Arggg. Vision de rêve.

Je secouais la tête afin de refouler toutes les images de cette nuit qui envahissait mon cerveau malgré moi et glissa des draps en manquant de m'écrouler par terre.

Je m'étais envoyé en l'air avec mon beau-frère. Ah bin bravo.

_« Putain…. Edward…Oui… OUI. », « Edward… C'est tellement bon… tu es tellement bon… », « Edward… », « Edward… », « Edward… »._

Je revoyais chaque scène en technicolor aussi vivace que mon crâne embrumé pouvait le permettre. La douleur de mon corps n'était qu'un rappel constant de sa fabuleuse prouesse et de ses talents dont tout mon être en réclamait encore la démonstration.

Je frissonnai encore en pensant au plaisir démentiel que j'avais eu dans ses bras. Combien de fois avais-je jouit cette nuit ? Trois, quatre, cinq fois ? Ce qu'il avait fait à mon corps dépassait de loin tous mes rêves d'extase les plus fous. J'étais tentée de rester face à cette révélation mais réalisa la situation embarrassante dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Je me sentais hypocrite de détester Emmett et d'avoir désiré son frère avec autant de vigueur. Il m'était apparu – tout comme mon père ou mon frère - que je n'avais pas besoin de faire un rapprochement avec la famille d'Emmett. Nous pensions que Rose réaliserait son erreur bien assez tôt.

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention en assistant à ce mariage de me rapprocher autant de l'un des membres de la famille Cullen.

Bon sang. Que m'était-il passé par la tête ?

Voilà pourquoi je ne buvais jamais.

Je m'accrochai à la table de chevet et sortis du lit en priant qu'Edward ne se réveille pas. Ma bouche était tellement pâteuse que j'avais l'impression d'avoir raclé le fond d'une cage à oiseaux avec la langue.

J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements puis ma robe éparpillés autour du lit en essayant de ne pas tomber et en faisant un minimum de bruit. Je pris mes chaussures dans une main et me faufila hors de la chambre en un temps record.

Dans mon sac, je cherchai mon portable et vit qu'il était sept heures du matin.

Merde.

Je pensais à mon père et à mon frère auxquels j'avais certifié ma volonté de rester le moins de temps possible à cette mascarade de mariage et soupira de découragement quand je réalisa qu'ils allaient penser que je m'étais tellement amusé, que j'étais restée toute la nuit à cette foutu fête.

_Pour t'être amuser, tu t'es bien amusé traîtresse._ Souffla ma conscience en me grondant sévèrement.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au dieu du sexe encore endormi dans les draps froissé de nos corps et secoua la tête en sortant de l'hôtel.

Je m'étais fourvoyé avec l'ennemi mais le pire, c'est que j'avais aimé ça.


	2. Tirs croisés

Afin de fêter la bonne année, voici le chapitre 2 du POV E.

Merci pour tous vos magnifiques reviews.

Je remercie Lenerol, ma super betâ pour ses corrections et suggestions.

Il est temps pour moi de vous souhaitez une **excellente année 2010** en espérant qu'elle vous apporte bonheur, santé, amour ainsi qu'à vos proches. Et un peu d'argent aussi lol.

Profitez de la vie et bonne lecture !!!!

**Disclamer **: Twilight ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

-

* * *

**-**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Tirs croisés**

-

Je rajustais ma cravate, mal à l'aise. Putain, qu'est ce que je détestais les costumes ! J'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir un balai dans le cul. Les autres hommes de l'assemblée semblaient à l'aise eux, alors pourquoi il n'y avait que moi qui semblais faire de l'urticaire ?

Rose, elle, m'aurait laissé venir en jean mais c'était sans compter Alice, ma tarée de sœur, qui avait décidée dans l'une de ses lubies de me fringuer comme un kinder pingui. Quand je pensais à toutes les fois où elle m'avait traîné aux essayages, mon corps exprima un frisson d'effroi.

En tout cas, ça m'avait bien servi de leçon : la prochaine fois, il est hors de question que j'accepte d'être l'un des témoins.

J'étais bien content que la cérémonie soit loin derrière moi mais je devais encore supporter la réception et pas moyen de me défiler. Tandis que les couples dansaient sur la piste, je m'éloignais un peu et trouvais une table abandonnée à l'extérieur et de laquelle je pouvais tout de même garder un œil sur Emmett, histoire de surveiller sa consommation d'alcool.

_Flash back_

« Putain !!! Je suis trop un beau gosse. Je suis sûr que mes ex vont venir au mariage pour venir pleurer sur Emmett-roi-du-sexe-à-jamais-regretté. » S'extasia Emmett en admirant son reflet.

Je ris de sa remarque, mi-amusé, mi-dépité, tandis qu'il se dandinait devant le miroir, le torse bombé, fier.

Soudain, il se figea et me fixa d'un air étrange.

« Eddy ? Tu crois que je fais une connerie ? » Demanda-t-il en serrant ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

« Non. Et m'appelles pas Eddy s'il te plait. »

« Tu crois que dans cinquante ans Rose m'aimera toujours ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu crois que son père viendra ? »

J'haussai les épaules. « Je sais pas. »

« Tu feras attention que je ne picole pas trop hein ? »

Je tentai de le calmer un peu et de me défaire de son emprise qui commençait à me faire mal.

« Mais oui. »

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et je m'attendis presque à ce qu'il me secoue comme un prunier.

« Tu crois que- »

« Emmett. » Dis-je avec sang-froid. « Je t'aime. Tu es mon frère. Mais par pitié, arrête de stresser. »

Il me fit une moue désolée et me relâcha. « Je suis assez nerveux. »

Je levai un sourcil sarcastique. « Tiens, j'avais pas remarqué. »

Je m'assis tandis qu'Emmett se tournait vers le grand miroir en face de lui afin d'ajuster sa cravate. Soudain, il prit l'air grave en répétant à son reflet 'Oui, je le veux' de sept tons et expressions faciales différents. Je tournais la tête, dégoûté, lorsque ce dernier s'approcha de son reflet afin de s'embrasser lui-même dans le miroir.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop là ? »

Emmett ne releva pas et chercha mon regard dans le miroir. « Comment tu m'as trouvé ? Lequel 'Je le veux' t'as préféré ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard plein d'espoir.

« Franchement ? »

« Non, ne me dis rien. T'es pas une fille. Vas me chercher Alice. Elle, elle me dira. » Ordonna-t-il.

« Ok, Ok, relax Em'. J'y vais. »

Je me levai et lorsque ma main toucha la poignée, il m'interpella.

« Hey Edward ? »

« Ouais. »

Emmett rit. « T'es le pire témoin que j'ai jamais vu. »

_Fin du flashback_

Je fus tiré de mes pensées par une voix grommelant derrière moi. Une fille à la démarche mal assurée me frôla l'épaule et saisit brutalement la bouteille de champagne qui trônait au milieu de la table et avec laquelle j'avais l'intention de noyer mon ennui. J'avais vue sur son dos nu caché en partie par une masse de cheveux bruns qui tombait en cascade sur sa peau pâle. J'eus un début d'érection.

_Merde Cullen. Tu es en train de bander en regardant un dos._

Je tentais de remettre ma tête à l'endroit que je l'entendis cracher avec amertume :

« Pourquoi je suis venue à ce putain de mariage à la con ? »

« Ex petite amie frustrée du marié ? » Demandais-je renfrogné par toutes les images qui transitaient dans mon cerveau.

Je regrettais presque d'avoir posé la question lorsqu'elle se mit à rire comme si j'avais sorti la blague la plus drôle du monde et qu'elle se tournait vers moi, un large sourire illuminant son visage d'ange. Ça n'arrangea pas le frétillement de ma bite qui dansait la salsa dans mon pantalon.

Pour une quelconque raison, elle porta sa main délicate et blanche à sa gorge :

« Sœur de la mariée. » Répondit-elle en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Ainsi, c'était la sœur de Rosalie.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret devant moi vers mon frère et sa femme et revint rapidement à ma belle inconnue qui n'en était plus une à présent. Pourquoi était-elle là alors que, visiblement, toute sa famille avait décidé de boycotter la cérémonie ?

« Ah je vois. » Commentais-je.

Elle me fit un pauvre rictus désappointé. « Ça m'étonnerait. » Dit-elle en me tournant le dos.

« Si crois-moi. » Persistais-je.

Elle souffla puis se retourna de nouveau vers moi, un léger éclat de colère dans le regard.

_Hum. Quel caractère !_

« Ok Monsieur-je-sais-tout. » Commença-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Et que crois-tu savoir au juste ? »

Je souris légèrement. « Est-ce que ta frustration vient du fait que ni ton père ni ton frère ne soient présents ou que tu t'es senti obligée de venir ? » Demandais-je.

Elle se raidit presque imperceptiblement. Apparemment, j'avais touché un point sensible et je regrettais aussitôt d'avoir plombé l'atmosphère. Cependant, sa torpeur sembla s'évanouir et elle finit par me toiser avec aplomb.

« Je ne suis pas frustrée. Et je ne suis pas senti _obligée_ de venir. Rose est ma sœur et je l'aime. »

Rosalie, que j'avais appris à connaître depuis le jour où Emmett m'avait annoncé, trois jours après leur rencontre, que c'était 'la femme de sa vie', était une femme surprenante. Je n'avais jamais vu un couple plus fait l'un pour l'autre qu'elle et mon frère.

Je me mis à rire. « Je l'aime bien aussi. »

Elle me regarda dans la surprise. « Tu connais Rosalie ? »

Je marquai une pause.

« Je suis le frère d'Emmett. » Répondis-je, nerveux ne sachant pas quelle serait sa réaction devant cette information.

Au lieu de me rejeter en bloc comme je l'avais imaginé, ses yeux s'agrandirent dans la stupéfaction. « Comment c'est possible ? »

Je levai un sourcil, confus. « Bin tu vois mon père et ma mère ont couché ensemble et… me voilà. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Arrête de me prendre pour une blonde, non ce que je veux dire c'est… Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. »

« Ah bon ? » Demandais-je intrigué. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait ça. Emmett avait beau avoir une carrure bien plus bâtie que la mienne, il n'en restait pas moins que la ressemblance restait flagrante. Avec Alice, elle n'en était que plus frappante.

« Bin ouais, t'es vachement plus sexy ! » Dit-elle admirative avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche.

Moi ? Elle me trouvait sexy ? Putain, ma bite faisait la danse de la victoire dans mon fute.

« Je suis sexy ? » Répétais-je en penchant ma tête légèrement.

« Le fait que tu sois l'ennemi ne m'empêche pas d'être objective. »Dit-elle presque confuse, un léger rougissement sur les joues.

« Je te trouve sexy aussi. » Avouais-je.

Soudain, elle porta le goulot de la bouteille de champagne directement à ses lèvres et cette vision réveilla un feu dans mes reins qui apparemment n'était pas près de se calmer. J'imaginai aussitôt sa petite bouche autour de ma queue et un tas d'images les plus perverses les unes que les autres défila dans ma tête. Je décidai, pour son bien de lui confisquer la bouteille et au point où j'en étais, je décidai de boire à mon tour histoire de me faire redescendre un peu.

Elle me fixa d'un air froissé. « Bon puisque que tu as décidé de m'enlever la seule chose qui puisse me consoler ce soir, tu pourrais au moins me dire ton prénom. »

Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà son prénom. Rose parlait souvent de sa grande sœur. Elle avait toujours de l'admiration non dissimulée dans sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait d'elle. Je comprenais pourquoi.

« Edward. Et toi ? » Demandais-je bien que je n'en avais pas l'utilité.

« Euh… Bella. » Dit-elle en fixant ma bouche du regard.

L'air entre nous avait pris soudainement une intensité plus électrique. Ses yeux chocolat étaient voilés par l'excitation. Elle remua sur sa chaise. C'était le moment où jamais. Je devais passer à l'action où elle allait me filer sous le nez. Or, je n'étais pas près à la laisser partir.

« Et bien Bella. »Commençais-je en me rapprochant**. **« Je pourrais trouver d'autres moyens de te consoler ce soir. » Finis-je sur un ton plus qu'équivoque.

Elle fixait toujours ma bouche, presque dans un état second. « Tu es l'ennemi. Je ne couche pas avec l'ennemi.» Dit-elle en bougeant ses lèvres douces qui n'étaient qu'un appel au sexe à elles seules.

Je tentai un rapprochement plus étroit et fis glisser mes doigts sur sa peau que j'avais imaginé douce mais qui était en réalité lisse et soyeuse.

« Si on est en guerre tous les deux, on pourrait trouver un terrain d'entente. » Murmurais-je en la sentant frissonner à mon contact.

Je me sentais comme un prédateur. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme tel. Bella semblait réveiller mes plus bas instincts enfouis au plus profond de moi et me donnait des envies qu'aucune autre femme n'avait éveillées jusqu'alors. Je voulais la saisir par les cheveux et la traîner dans ma grotte, le gourdin à l'épaule et, en même temps, je voulais caresser sa peau mystérieusement blanche pour la voir se recouvrir entièrement de rougeurs à l'instar de celles qui se peignaient sur ses joues en se moment.

« Je crois qu'il va me falloir plus de munitions alors. » Dit-elle en vidant la bouteille et en laissant une trace de champagne déborder de sa lèvre.

J'avais envie de la lécher mais à la place, je m'approchais de son lobe d'oreille, m'imprégnant de son parfum de miel et plus que désireux d'accélérer le mouvement avant qu'il me vienne l'idée de la baiser sur cette table devant tout le monde.

« Où veux-tu déclencher les hostilités ? » Demandais-je en masquant mon impatience.

Elle se détacha de moi légèrement et nos joues se rencontrèrent. « Il me semble qu'on pourrait… envahir une des chambres à l'étage et voir comment ton petit soldat tient son garde-à-vous. »

Le petit soldat en question était tellement dressé que c'en devenait douloureux. Je crois que si ma bite pouvait pleurer, elle serait en train de chialer de désespoir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire victorieusement tandis que je la pris par la main en envoyant presque valser ma chaise dans mon empressement. Je bénis Alice qui s'était occupée de l'organisation du mariage et avait réservé nos chambres dans l'hôtel où se passait la réception, ainsi, nous n'avions qu'un étage à monter.

Je savais que Bella avait pas mal bu et m'en voulus un quart de seconde de profiter de la situation mais mes doutes furent balayés lorsque je me retournai furtivement devant la porte de ma chambre et que je vis son sourire béat.

Et la façon dont elle se jeta sur mes lèvres dès que la porte fut close, eut raison de toutes mes bonnes manières.

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quelque chose où même faire quoi que ce soit, je fus projeté sur le lit, Bella au-dessus de moi me fixant, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux encadrant son visage rosi, un éclat de détermination farouche dans les yeux.

Superbe. Elle était superbe.

Mais lorsque qu'elle fit passer sa robe par-dessus sa tête et qu'elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je bloquai ma respiration instinctivement. Il me fallut un moment avant de reprendre pied tandis que je la balayais du regard – mes yeux _ne pouvant plus se fixer_ sur une seule partie de son corps – et je rompis le silence alors que je touchais la peau douce des ses cuisses.

« Tu pactises avec l'ennemi Bella ? » Demandais-je, taquin.

« J'essaye de le soudoyer. » Répondit-elle sur un ton mielleux qui se réverbéra directement vers ma bite.

Je me redressai et ma langue commença à lécher sa peau. Son goût était aphrodisiaque. Je me demandai si d'autres parties de son corps seraient aussi savoureuses sur ma langue. Ses seins étaient souples entre mes doigts et ma bouche continuait de sucer ses mamelons roses tout en me délectant de ses gémissements.

Je voulais la sentir partout avec une urgence presque irréfrénable et fus presque soulagé lorsqu'elle déchira pratiquement ma chemise, montrant ainsi la réciprocité de la fièvre qui m'avait gagné.

M'éloignant de ses lèvres à contrecœur, je pris la peau moelleuse de ses fesses, pétrissant la chair de mes doigts et la fit basculer sur le dos, la dominant de tout mon corps. Je fixais ses yeux qui brillaient d'anticipation lorsque ma main vint se glisser dans la chaleur accueillante de son sexe. Elle se cambra contre moi et une plainte s'échappa de sa bouche tandis que je la pénétrai de mes doigts.

Je pouvais sentir son jus se déverser au fil de mes vas et vient provoqué par ce que je lui faisais. Merde. Elle mouillait littéralement pour moi.

J'avais besoin de réduire les minutes qui me conduirait à mon but ultime, j'avais besoin de connaître la promesse de son étau humide et chaud qui vibrait autour de mes doigts, j'avais besoin de la faire hurler, ses gémissements n'étant plus satisfaisants à entendre. Je voulais à présent l'entendre crier.

Je me redressais pour enlever mes vêtements et le regard sans équivoque que me lança Bella devant la vue de mon corps nu, fit gonfler mon ego. Je la toisai de toute ma hauteur, laissant mes yeux parcourir chaque partie de son corps exposé et me retint de justesse de sauter sur elle comme un sauvage.

Putain. J'avais juste envie de la dévorer.

J'allais effectivement sauter sur elle quand je me souvins des capotes que Carlisle m'avait données la semaine dernière.

_Dieu te bénisse papa._

Dieu bénisse les préservatifs.

Dieu bénisse ce petit corps étalé sous mes yeux pour mon seul plaisir.

_Humm. Petit corps appétissant. Miam-Miam._

Je filai en direction de mon sac de voyage et saisit une pleine poignée de ces petits trésors en alu.

Bella s'en saisit d'un qu'elle fit rouler entre ses doigts. « Prévoyant ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« J'ai un père médecin qui tend beaucoup à l'exagération. »

En la voyant déchirer puis poser le préservatif sur mon membre, celui-ci eut un sursaut incontrôlé qui m'envoya une décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Si je ne la possédais pas maintenant, j'allais sûrement devenir fou. Tout en la regardant dans les yeux, je me présentai à son entrée, hésitant entre la pénétrer avec délicatesse ou la ravir avec l'intensité qui me submergeait à cet instant, mais très vite, le feu qui couvait en moi eut raison de mon dilemme. C'est avec force que je m'enfonçai dans sa chaleur.

Elle prononça mon prénom et ses gémissements me provoquèrent des frissons qui ne firent qu'intensifier mes coups.

Je voulais la faire hurler, me délecter de ses cris que j'étais le seul à provoquer. C'était moi qui lui faisais perdre la tête, c'était moi qui lui donnais ce plaisir, c'était encore moi qui la possédais, qui ravissais son petit corps.

« Putain…. Edward…Oui… OUI. » Entendis-je résonner à mon oreille.

Je poussai un gémissement et m'enfonçai en elle jusqu'à ce que la douleur se mêle au plaisir dans un enchevêtrement où la frontière entre souffrance et jouissance se chevauchait pour se confondre.

« Je vais venir… Nom de Dieu…C'est trop bon. »

J'étais complètement perdu et ne put me retenir de jouir dans sa chaleur, délivrant ainsi ma tête et mon corps de l'insupportable fièvre qui le torturait.

Bella, haletante sous moi, la tête dans le vide, la gorge offerte, n'était plus que le reflet de mon propre état : palpitante et harassée. Je me retirais d'elle et jetai mon corps heureux et satisfait à son côté, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

J'écoutais la respiration saccadée de Bella et me tournai vers elle. Son visage s'était couvert d'une teinte rosée et ses cheveux étaient collés contre sa tempe, sa poitrine nue se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration comme une invitation à goûter sa saveur. Elle ferma les yeux et la voir ainsi, offerte, abandonnée, son corps luisant, sa peau brillante envoya un frisson directement dans ma bite.

Je regardai ma verge qui se réveillait déjà et qui n'était pas contente du préservatif qui la couvrait encore.

_Tu vas lui faire peur Cullen, ou pire, tu vas la casser…_

Je tentai de tâter le terrain pour voir si Bella s'offusquerait de réitérer une petite séance et lui caressai le ventre avec un sourire équivoque.

Elle me fixa avec un mélange d'étonnement et de ravissement et je sus que je n'aurai pas de mal à la convaincre.

« Alors ? Prête pour le deuxième round ? » Demandais-je en apposant mes lèvres contre la peau fine de son bas-ventre.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur mes cuisses et caressa son clitoris avec ma verge, faisant accroître mon érection. Ses seins remuaient doucement avec les mouvements de son corps et mes yeux furent totalement hypnotisés par leur remous. Ma langue sortit de ma bouche dans un automatisme presque instinctif, un peu comme un bébé devant une petite cuillère pleine de bouillie et je me délectai de ses mamelons, tétant, mordillant, goûtant avec enthousiasme.

Bella gémit et remonta mon visage pour me donner un baiser.

« Assieds-toi contre la tête de lit. » Murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres.

Elle m'aurait dit « Jette-toi du pont », je crois que je l'aurai fait alors j'obéis presque aussitôt anticipant dans ma tête pleins de scénarios sur ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Je la vis saisir une autre capote et l'ouvrir avec ses dents mais n'eus pas la patience d'attendre tellement j'avais envie d'elle. Je la lui pris, l'enfilai avec dextérité et _j'étais _à peine _protégé _qu'elle grimpa sur moi et enfonça ma bite gonflée dans l'étau de sa chair brûlante.

Un moment étonné de sa rapidité, mon esprit s'égara lorsqu'elle commença à bouger au-dessus de moi. Je tentai de garder mes yeux ouverts mais sa façon de se déhancher et les sensations qu'elle me procurait me firent perdre les pédales. Je posai brutalement mes mains sur ses hanches et ouvris les yeux pour la voir me fixer, le regard errant sur mon corps.

« Putain Bella… » Gémissais-je. « Continue… Oh Ouais !!! Continue… »

Je pris soudainement un de ses tétons dans ma bouche et le suçais au rythme de ses va-et-vient, sous ses lamentations d'extase. Je plaquai ses cheveux tandis que nos regards semblaient jaugés le plaisir de l'autre.

Je sentais que j'allais venir. Bella était bien trop excitante pour que je puisse arriver à me retenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse. Ma main serpenta jusqu'à son clitoris et mon doigt commença à le caresser avec douceur et acharnement. Elle se mordit la lèvre et cette vision me fit basculer dans l'orgasme. J'attrapai son sein dans ma bouche et criai contre sa peau moite et salée tandis qu'elle hurlait mon prénom.

Merde. J'allais finir par mourir de plaisir.

Elle se retira de moi et s'étala sur le lit avec lourdeur. Je ne pouvais plus bouger.

« Je… Je peux plus bouger. » Dit-elle péniblement.

J'ôtais le préservatif, fis un nœud et le jetai avec lassitude par terre avec l'impression d'être vidé de toutes mes forces.

« Tu m'as tué. » Commentais-je en risquant un regard vers elle. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le ventre et m'offrait une vue imprenable sur ses fesses. Son dos brillait et ses cheveux reposaient sur ses épaules, contrastant avec sa peau laiteuse.

Je sentis alors mon membre manifester un regain d'enthousiasme.

Putain. C'était la deuxième fois que je bandais en regardant son dos. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

Bella tourna la tête vers moi. « Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné ? »

Quoi ? Madame voulait jouer encore avec moi ? Croyait-elle vraiment que j'allais me rendre maintenant alors que mon corps la réclamait encore ?

« J'ai peut-être perdu cette bataille mais je n'ai certainement pas perdu la guerre. »

Elle eut un regard presque effrayé. « Ok. Je me rends alors. Drapeau blanc. » Dit-elle avec un empressement qui ne me laissa pas de marbre.

Je me redressais et embrassais son dos tandis que sa peau se couvrait d'une chair de poule plus qu'appétissante.

« La reddition n'est pas une option Bella. » Me moquais-je tout en parcourant son corps de mes lèvres.

« Il va bien falloir pourtant. Tu n'es pas une machine. » Rit-elle. « D'ailleurs, n'es-tu pas censé envahir la chambre avec des ronflements sonores à l'heure qu'il est ? »

Dormir ? Alors que j'avais devant moi la créature la plus sensuelle et bandante que je n'avais jamais eu ? Croyait-elle que j'étais comme tous ces connards qu'elle avait connu et qui, une fois qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient, se détournaient et préféraient perdre du temps à dormir au lieu de profiter de la déesse qui était à leur portée ?

Je glissais ma bouche de son dos à l'arrière de ses cuisses, sans toutefois négliger le galbe parfait de son parfait petit cul et me délectai du parfum de sexe émanant de son entrejambe. Je me positionnais rapidement sur elle, veillant à ne pas peser de tout mon poids dans son dos et calai ma verge contre ses fesses en remuant mon bassin.

« Comment veux-tu que je dorme alors que j'ai cette superbe femme dans mon lit qui me fait encore bander ? » Elle étouffa un gémissement dans les draps et ma bite manqua d'exploser. « Tu crois que j'en ai terminé avec toi ? » Demandais-je tandis que mes dents s'attaquèrent à son cou, puis son lobe.

Bella colla son cul un peu plus contre ma queue, la compressant entre nos corps. J'haletais presque. Je sentais son jus s'écouler librement sur mon sexe et ça me rendit dingue. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter le mouvement de mes hanches. J'étais si proche de l'avoir à nouveau. Il me suffisait de pousser… Mais j'avais encore la présence d'esprit de me dire que je n'avais pas mis de capote alors, je me redressais vivement et la retournai sur le lit de façon à ce qu'elle me fit face et tentai de trouver autre chose à penser le temps de me calmer.

Je parcourais son corps du regard et mes yeux stoppèrent leur course sur la peau rose de son entrejambe parfaitement épilée.

Je caressai ses genoux avec envie. « Maintenant… Tu vas m'écarter ses belles petites cuisses afin que je puisse lécher cette belle petite chatte. »

Mon ton s'était fait plus autoritaire que je ne l'avais voulu et je crus un instant que mes mots l'avaient refroidi mais lorsqu'elle s'exécuta, tous mes débats intérieurs furent mis au placard et je fondis sur sa chatte comme un possédé.

Son goût était agréable mais c'étaient ses soupirs qui firent frétiller mon sexe avec fureur.

« Hummmm. Je pourrais te goûter toute la nuit. »

Elle retint sa respiration et je décidai de l'achever en enfonçant ma langue en elle. Elle appelait mon prénom dans une plainte gémissante et je la suppliais de le prononcer à nouveau. L'entendre décuplait mon désir pour elle et m'envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps. Ma langue explorait l'intérieur de son antre, la faisant se cambrer, se contracter, se débattre, ma bouche se gorgeait de son fluide que j'avalais avec frénésie, buvant tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Mes doigts se glissèrent en elle tandis que je continuais mes assauts sur son clitoris et elle vint sur mes doigts puissamment dans une liste ininterrompue qui n'avait pour seul mot que mon prénom.

La stupéfaction de sa jouissance soudaine m'empêcha de venir moi aussi tant elle m'excitait. Je continuais de la goûter pendant qu'elle se remettait de l'orgasme que je lui avais donné mais lorsque ses ongles grattèrent doucement mon cuir chevelu, je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Le feu qui couvait sous ma peau s'intensifia.

Je détachais mes lèvres de son sexe et remontais pour prendre sa bouche qu'elle accueillit avec passion. Putain. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

J'enfilais une capote avec plus de rapidité qu'il ne m'avait jamais fallu, prêt à la goûter avec mon sexe une nouvelle fois.

« Est-ce que ton but dans la vie est de me tuer ? »

« Ouais… » Je souris et posai ma tête dans son cou. « … Mourir de plaisir est une bonne façon de finir je trouve. »

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que je la pénétrais.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour de mon bras et sa tête bascula en arrière, la gorge offerte.

« Bella… Putain… »

Je m'effondrai sur sa bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent fougueusement alors que je m'enfonçai en elle. Je fus surpris par la force avec laquelle je la ravageais et je sentais les muscles de mes cuisses se contracter violemment.

« Edward… C'est tellement bon… tu es tellement bon… » Murmura Bella dans l'extase.

Soudain, je saisis la tête de lit et remontai d'une main son corps pour entrer en elle plus profondément. Bella geignait au rythme de mes coups qui semblait la marquer et si je n'avais pas été si excité, j'aurais pu me préoccuper de ne pas vouloir la casser en deux. Je ne savais pas d'où me sortait une telle… possessivité mais je voulais qu'elle n'oublie jamais le plaisir qu'elle ressentait en ce moment et _qui_ le lui donnait.

Les gémissements de Bella pénétraient ma tête de plus en plus vigoureusement. Sa bouche était tout contre mon cou et le suçait avec autant d'avidité que j'avais à la ravager. J'aurai pu m'offusquer de la marque qu'elle laisserait sur moi mais, contre toute attente, ce geste me fit grogner de plaisir. J'avais du plaisir à ce qu'elle me marque… à ce qu'elle me morde… à ce qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau.

« Tu aimes ça ? » Haleta-t-elle.

Je me contentais de grogner et de siffler entre mes dents et sentis mes testicules se contracter brutalement. Je continuais de pousser en elle, essayant de retenir l'afflux de sensation.

« Bella… Je veux pas jouir… » Murmurais-je comme si le fait de le dire tout haut pouvait m'en empêcher. « Putain je veux rester en toi et te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter. »

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. » Supplia-t-elle dans un cri.

J'essayais de retarder ma jouissance mais c'était comme essayer de nager à contre-courant dans des eaux déchaînées. A bout, je rendis les armes et me déversai dans le préservatif en criant tandis que les parois qui entouraient mon sexe l'enserrèrent et ma libération n'en fut que plus intense.

Mon corps se délecta de cette délivrance écrasante alors que tous mes muscles se relâchèrent presque à l'unisson et je finis par m'écrouler sur Bella. Tout mon être s'enveloppait petit à petit dans l'épuisement. Je me retirai d'elle et enlevai le préservatif qui finit par terre avec les autres. Épuisé mais désireux de récupérer un peu avant de m'attaquer encore à Bella, je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine et fermai les yeux en tentant de calmer ma respiration.

Juste un peu de repos avant de la faire hurler à nouveau.

Et ce fut ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir….

* * *

Je commençais à émerger de mon sommeil et tendis mon bras vers Bella. Je voulais sentir sa chaleur et toucher sa peau et peut-être réitérer la formidable partie de jambe en l'air de cette nuit.

Ok, pas peut-être. Je voulais réitérer la formidable partie de jambe en l'air de cette nuit.

Je tâtonnai le lit et ma main ne rencontra que l'espace froid à mon côté. Je tournai la tête en ouvrant mes yeux endormis, espérant y rencontrer une paire d'yeux chocolat ou du moins, le visage de Bella mais elle n'était plus là.

Me redressant vivement dans les draps imprégnés de son odeur, je balayai la chambre du regard mais ne trouvai aucune trace du passage de Bella Swan.

Peut-être avais-je rêvé ? J'aurai sans doute répondu oui si je n'avais pas été certain d'avoir senti son parfum. Je soupirai bruyamment et me levai pour aller prendre une douche.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Sans me donner un numéro, sans un mot, sans une parole, il ne me restait que les images de son corps et de sa voix m'exhortant à me fondre plus fort en elle.

Je secouais la tête et coupai le jet d'eau.

Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça.

Bon ok, sa famille détestait la mienne, ok, c'était ma belle sœur, ok elle s'était sûrement sauvée en courant après avoir décuvée et en m'ayant découvert ce matin mais était-ce une raison pour disparaître comme ça ?

Je m'assis et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Rose. Voilà qui il me fallait. Bon, elle allait sûrement m'arracher les yeux mais c'était la seule à avoir un lien avec Bella. Ni une ni deux j'attrapais mon téléphone et fus soulagé d'entendre la voix de Rosalie même si celle-ci était visiblement de très mauvaise humeur.

« J'espère que c'est important ! » Beugla-t-elle dans le combiné.

J'écartais vivement le téléphone de mon oreille et fronçais les sourcils.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Ironisais-je.

Rosalie gloussa. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Fantomas ? » Demanda-t-elle mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

« Il sort d'où ce surnom ? »

« D'Emmet » J'entendis ce dernier pouffer. « Tu aurais pu nous dire au revoir avant de disparaître toute la nuit. »

« Je te dérange ? »

« Oui alors accouches. » Intima-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas comment lui demander sans paraître suspect mais je connaissais Rose assez bien pour dire que quoi que j'aie pu dire, elle aurait fini par se douter de quelque chose. Je décidai de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Tu peux me donner le numéro de ta sœur s'il te plait ? »

« Qui ? Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle visiblement surprise.

« A moins que tu aies une autre sœur cachée, oui je parle de Bella. »

« Pourquoi tu veux son numéro ? » Demanda-t-elle soudain avec sérieux. « Ne va pas faire des histoires Edward, je n'ai pas- »

Je l'interrompis. « Tu vas me donner son putain de numéro oui ou merde ? »

Avant même de me rendre compte de mon erreur – Rosalie était tout sauf quelqu'un avec lequel vous pouviez hausser le ton sans avoir une bonne raison de le faire – je fus assailli par des jurons étouffés et entendis sa douce voix menaçante s'élever dans le combiné.

« Edward. Je suis en route pour ma lune de miel, avec un mari qui m'a promis les montagnes russes de l'extase et j'ai hâte de lui faire tenir sa promesse, mais si tu ne me donnes pas une seule bonne raison de ne pas lui demander de faire demi-tour pour te péter ta gueule, je te jure que c'est ce qui va arriver. »

Pour l'avoir déjà vu dans la colère, je dirai qu'elle était au moins à 7/10 de son échelle. Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux et regardai autour de moi comme si quelqu'un allait surgir par la porte et venir me sauver.

Mais je n'eus pas cette chance.

« Edward ? » M'interpella-t-elle, la voix légèrement inquiète.

Je ne dis rien. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de raccrocher et de prendre mes jambes à mon coup.

« Edward, ne me dis pas que… » Il y eut un silence puis je fermai les yeux, attendant le déferlement de ma belle-sœur.

« Puuuuuuuuuutain, je vais te tuer. Je vais le tuer. Tu m'entends espèce de vermisseau. J' vais te tuueeeeer »

_Hum Sibérie…Ne bouges pas, j'arrive…_

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Tentais-je afin de l'apaiser.

« Ah non ça c'est sûr. Si je crois ce que je crois que tu as fait, tu ne vas plus être en mesure de te reproduire espèce de tête de bite. » Grogna-t-elle.

« Je veux juste que tu me donnes son numéro merde. »

J'entendais les marmonnements d'Emmett au loin mais ce n'était qu'un amas incompréhensible de paroles et de jurons peu flatteurs à mon encontre. La voix de Rosalie recouvrit bientôt le bruit de fond que mon frère proférait.

« Ecoute-moi bien Edward _je-ne-suis-pas-capable-de-garder-ma-bite-dans-mon-pantalon-pour-ne-pas-sauter-la-seule-femme-qu'il-ne-fallait-pas-sauter_ Cullen, Bella a dû sûrement se battre contre mon père et mon frère pour venir à mon mariage et maintenant à cause de tes conneries, je suis pas prête de la revoir. Si je te donne son numéro, t'as intérêt à faire en sorte d'arranger ton merdier ou alors je t'arracherais moi-même le cœur avec une petite cuillère. Capiche ? »

« Heu… Ou…Oui. » Bredouillais-je.

« T'as de quoi noter ? »

« Heu… Ou…Oui. Heu. »

Elle me donna le numéro et je l'entendis murmurer. « Pff. J'ai même plus envie de m'envoyer en l'air maintenant. »

Un couinement se fit entendre dans le combiné suivi d'un bruit de grésillement et j'entendis alors la voix de mon frère – visiblement très remonté – résonner dans mon oreille.

« Edward, si tu gâches ma lune de miel, une fois que ma Rose t'aura arraché le cœur, je m'en ferais un collier. »

« Je vais rattraper le coup Em'. »

« T'es le pire témoin que j'ai jamais vu. » Se désola mon frère.

« Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Il raccrocha et l'espace d'un instant, je me suis senti misérable. Je n'étais qu'un égoïste. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi alors qu'à aucun moment il ne m'était venu à l'esprit que mes actions allaient avoir des répercutions sur Rosalie. Il fallait que je rattrape le coup où alors je pouvais quitter les Etats-Unis et finir ma vie en ermite en Sibérie, en priant que ni Rose, ni Emmett, ni Alice, ne me retrouve.

Peut-être que je pourrais me faire muter de mon poste d'Agent du Parc National d'Olympic pour celui de Kronotsky (N/A : Parc naturel de Sibérie), le froid glacial et les ours polaires me faisaient moins peur qu'une Rosalie en colère.

Réprimant un frisson, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composais le numéro de Bella mais lorsque le premier bip retentit je regrettais aussitôt de n'avoir pas réfléchi avant de l'appeler, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire.

Elle décrocha au bout de la quatrième sonnerie alors que j'étais résigné à tomber sur son répondeur.

« Allo ? »

« Bella ? » Demandais-je avec une voix légèrement plus aigue.

_T'es un crétin Cullen. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?_

« Oui. C'est qui ? »

« C'est Edward. »

« Comment tu as eu mon numéro ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Bin heu… Je… Tu… » Bégayais-je nerveusement ne sachant pas si je devais répondre et trahir Rosalie. « Tu n'étais plus là ce matin. »

« Ou… Oui je… J'ai… J'avais… J'étais…en retard. » Bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Je soupirai et repoussai mes cheveux en arrière. « Ecoute Bella, je… La nuit dernière c'était… »

« …Une erreur. » Continua-t-elle.

« J'allais dire fabuleux. » Me renfrognais-je.

« C'était fabuleux mais c'était une erreur. J'étais… euh… pas dans mon état normal. » Chuchota-t-elle comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

Bien sûr, je savais qu'elle était un peu éméchée hier soir mais sa déclaration me fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Je veux m'excuser Bella. J'ai l'impression d'avoir profiter de la situation. Je comprendrais que tu dises que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir mais cette nuit c'était… je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Je veux faire les choses bien. Je veux te revoir Bella. Dis-moi que tu le veux aussi. »

Je l'entendis souffler puis le silence.

« Ecoute. Je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant, je… »

_« Bella on va passer à table. » _Hurla une voix.

« J'arrive… » Cria-t-elle puis elle reprit en chuchotant. « Edward, je dois y aller. » Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. « Je t'appellerai. »

Elle raccrocha avant même que je ne puisse en placer une et je me contentais pendant quelques secondes de regarder mon téléphone.

Les mots de Bella continuaient de résonner.

_Je t'appellerai. _

Ce n'était pas un non.

_Je t'appellerai. _

Ce n'était pas une certitude.

_Je t'appellerai. _

C'était un espoir…

-

* * *

-

**Note de l'auteure : **

Oui, il y aura une suite mais là encore, il faudra s'armer de patience et attendre d'avoir fini "Impossible".

Sauf si je reçois des menaces entre temps lol.

Je pense que j'alternerai le POV E et B, ce qui sera un exercice inédit pour moi (hormis le fait de me lancer pour la première fois dans une fic _all humain_ ).


End file.
